Sasunaru Sweet Box
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Box ini berisi tumpukan oneshoot sasunaru bergenre sweet. Bungsu Uchiha itu melamar Naruto minggu lalu,"Hei Naru-chan …. Kita menikah yuk ! Naru-chan mau kan jadi istri Suke!" "Nani?" Naruto terpekik kaget. Menurut Naruto, Sasuke sangat pintar dan lucu. Tapi saat Sasuke mengajaknya menikah, Naruto kaget. Dia menyukai Sasuke, suka sekali. tapi manikah itu apa?


Title : Donut Wedding

Pairing : Sasunaru

Genre : Romance, comedy, Brothership

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

.

.

.

SASUNARU ONESHOOT

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Naruto bertanya, "Kaa-chan … menikah itu apa?"

Kushina- Ibunya tersenyum menyiapkan sarapan untuk pria kecilnya, "Menikah itu seperti pesta Jisan Kakashi dan Iruka minggu lalu, ingat?! Seperti Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Deidara dan Sasori. Mereka yang menikah berjanji akan selalu bersama dalam berbagi sehat dan sakit…. Saling mencintai dan saling menjaga"

"Ooohhhhh"

"Kenapa Honey?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto.

.

.

.

Flashback

Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke. Laki-laki yang satu kelas dengannya di Nol Besar bunga Matahari.

Uchiha bungsu itu melamar Naruto minggu lalu, berteriak dari pintu "Hei Naru-chan …. Kita menikah yuk ?! Naru-chan mau kan jadi istri Suke?!"

"Nani?" Naruto terpekik kaget.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Pikir-pikir dulu, Sekarang aku mau 'demo' Naru-chan ikutan ya?"

Lalu Sasuke berdemo. Katanya dia tidak mau dianggap anak-anak, dan dia mengajak semua anak kelasnya berteriak 'BUKAN' setiap Iruka sensei memanggil kelas dengan sebutan 'anak-anak'.

"Ohayou…. Anak-anak" Sapa Iruka sensei begitu masuk kelas.

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaan" Jawab Sasuke dengan keras diikuti anak lainnya.

Iruka sensei mengernyit bingung, "Kenapa begitu anak-anak?"

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"

Iruka sensei tersenyum, "Anak-anak…."

"Bukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn"

Kali ini lebih keras dan panjang. Semuanya tertawa, demo ternyata mengasikan pikir mereka.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, Iruka sensei mengerti," Sepertinya Sasuke harus bercerita. Ayo maju kedepan!"

.

.

.

Sasuke pun maju kedepan kelas dan bercerita bahwa kemarin dia menonton film tentang demonstrasi, judulnya Naruto lupa karna memakai bahasa inggris. Tapi kata Sasuke filmnya memberikan inspirasi.

Lalu Iruka sensei menerangkan pada anak-anak inspirasi berarti ide.

Naruto kagum sekali pada Sasuke. Semenjak pertama kali bertemu, Naruto tahu Sasuke anak pintar meskipun suka mengacau dikelas. Itu yang diucapkan Kiba, sahabat Naruto. "Sasuke si pengacau."

Sasuke penuh dengan ide dikepalanya. Saat pelajaran bernyanyi misalnya, Sasuke mengusulkan agar semua perkataan dinyanyikan. Iruka Sensei pun senang mendengar ide tersebut. Sangat kreatif, kemudian menjelaskan kreatif artinya punya banyak ide yang bagus.

Kelas bernyanyi dengan riang. Bahkan Gaara diledek tembem oleh Neji dibalasnya dengan rap yang absurd sambil nari-nari " Daripada kamu iklan Shampoo tak laku."

Kelas jadi gaduh dalam gelora tawa.

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke sangat pintar dan lucu. Tapi saat Sasuke mengajaknya menikah, Naruto kaget. Dia menyukai Sasuke, suka sekali! Tapi menikah itu apa? Makanya Naruto bertanya pada Ibunya.

Flashback End.

.

.

.

Sebelum bel masuk Naruto selalu bermain ayunan dengan Kiba dan Gaara.

"Ayo dorong…. Gaachan nanti giliran"

Gaara mendorongnya sambil berhitung keras-keras.

" 1…. 2… 3…. 4…. 5…"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke datang bersandar ditiang ayunan. "Naru-chan … Suke mau bicara"

"Akh… Sasuke pengganggu! Naru-chan kan lagi main ayunan!" Seru Kiba merengut, "Pergi sana! Sasuke main sama yang lain saja!"

"Sasuke kan ngajak Naru-chan bukan kalian!" Cibir Sasuke pada Kiba dan Gaara. " Yuk Naru-chan!"

Gaara berhenti mendorong "Naru-chan jangan!" Mereka berdua memajukan bibirnya. Mata mereka menatap Sasuke galak" Sasuke anak yang nakal! Pengacau! Kemarin Sasuke merobek kertas lipat Kiba."

"Tidak sengaja kok! Lagian bukan dirobek tapi kena air tumpah."

"Tapi jadi robek!"

"Kertasnya aja yang ketipisan!" jawab Sasuke kalem. " Cobain aja Kiba pake kayu lipat."

"Huh! Dasar pengacau!" Kiba masuk kelas diikuti Gaara dibelakangnya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Suke mau bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto malu-malu.

"Sasuke cuma mau ngajak lagi Naru-chan menikah" Tutur Sasuke sambil mendorong ayunan. "Kalau lihat diflm sih biasa aja. Kadang bertengkar, Kadang jalan-jalan, Atau cuma bicara aja terus makan dan nonton tv. Tidak susah kok! Mau ya?"

"Tapi Naru-chan tidak mau bertengkar sama Suke, Kata Kaa-chan menikah artinya berbagi suka-duka dan berbagi penyakit juga…"

"Kalau begitu kita main aja. Suke kan selalu bermain sama Naru-chan."

"Naru nanya Kaa-chan dulu ya?"

"Ne. Tanyain cepet-cepet. Suke tidak sabar. Anak-anak lain udah tahu kita mau menikah, kok Kaa-chan Naru belum tahu sih?" Naruto menunduk malu.

.

.

.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hmm" Kushina berhenti melipat pakaian Naruto. "Kata Kaa-chan, Sasuke nakal tidak?"

"Siapa yang bilang Sasuke nakal?"

"Kiba. Kemarin Sasuke menumpahkan air pada kertas lipatnya. Kiba selalu bilang Sasuke nakal. Gaara dan Neji juga bilangnya Sasuke nakal."

Kushina tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan kembali melipat pakaian. "Sasuke punya pistol air" Naruto terus bercerita. "Dia main tembak-tembakan sama Shikamaru, Menma dan Sai. Kemarin Rock Lee nangis karna ditembak mereka."

"Oh ya?"

Naruto mengangguk." Kena celananya. Basah seperti ngompol. Sasuke tertawa sambil guling-guling dirumput sama anak lainnya. Mereka pura-pura jadi ban mobil mau menabrak Lee. Dia jadi marah. Akhirnya Lee musuhan sama Sasuke dan gengnya."

"Begitu…"

"Tapi Naru-chan tidak musuhan sama Sasuke." Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar bocah!

"Sasuke pernah dihukum Iruka Sensei karna melempar popcorn ke atas langit-langit kelas. Sasuke main salju popcorn. Iruka Sensei bilang tidak baik buang-buang makanan. Sasuke dihukum menyapu lantai. Tapi dia malah jadi tukang sapu kakek-kakek. Dia menyapu lamaaaaa sekali, sambil bungkuk dan batuk-batuk. Lalu Shikamaru juga ikut-ikutan, Menma juga, Sai juga sama. Semua jadi tukang sapu kakek-kakek bungkuk dan terbatuk-batuk…"

Kushina tertawa kecil.

Naruto meneruskan," Kaa-chan kata Iruka sensei … Sasuke sangat pintar"

Kushina tahu Narunya mulai menyukai Sasuke. Soal kenakalannya Kushina juga tahu dan pernah melihatnya sendiri ketika Sasuke bermain stalker pada Iruka sensei.

Saat itu Iruka hampir berteriak memarahi mereka karna kemanapun pergi belasan bocah itu akan mengikutinya. Mereka dikomando Sasuke. Mereka berbaris menguntit Iruka sensei istirahat, ke kamar mandi, ke kantor kepala sekolah dan terakhir menunggu sabar ketika Iruka Sensei makan siang sambil bertelefon dengan suaminya-Kakashi.

Charisma Sasuke luar biasa, Ia berbakat jadi pemimpin.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Ya, Honey"

Naruto takut bertanya… tapi harus. " Boleh Naru-chan menikah sama Sasuke ?"

Kushina menahan senyumnya, "Sasuke baik kan sama Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengganggunya. "Boleh" Kushina memberikan izin.

.

.

.

"Suke… Kita boleh menikah."

"YESSS…." Sasuke mengepal tinjunya keatas lalu berlari berputar mengelilingi Naruto.

Naru kecil bertepuk tangan dan tertawa.

"Aku pesawat terbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang…." Sasuke merentangkan tangannya, "Merunduk! Hey pohon-pohon" Lalu di tubruknya tubuh anak-anak dengan tangannya "AWASSSS!"

"Sasuke … Kamu nakal!" Chouji menjerit pipinya tertampar sampai kemerahan. " Chouji aduin sama Iruka Sensei."

"Bilangin sanaaaaaaaa…. Dasar pengadu! Siiiiiiinggggggg… Siiiiinggggggggggg"

Naruto duduk dibangku dekat ruang kelas Nol Besar Mawar—kelas sebelahnya. Menunggu Sasuke nya kelelahan.

Sasuke menyusulnya terengah-engah capek, " Kita menikahnya besok saja!" tawar Sasuke tersenyum cerah, "Mau ya?"

"Mau"

"Besok ya? Tos dulu." Mereka tos.

"Setelah menikah… Sasuke jemput Naru-chan setiap hari" Sasuke membeberkan rencananya. "Tapi Naru-chan mesti bangun pagi, soalnya Kaa-chan mengantar Itachi-nii juga. Kita duduk dikursi belakang sambil nikah."

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Itachi-nii nakal tidak?"

"Tidak, dia baik tapi cuek. Kerjanya hanya main game dengan Kyu-chan."

"Kyu-chan sepupu Naru-chan ?" Naruto merasa aneh nama sepuunya kok disebut-sebut..

Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi Naruto, "Kyu-chan itu Kekasihnya Itachi-nii"

Naruto mengerti. Sebelumnya Sasuke pernah memberitahu kekasih itu artinya pacaran. Naruto bertanya kembali,"Nanti Suke kerja apa?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, " Suke mau jadi penemu vitamin. Semua ada 26 vitamin dari A-Z. Suke mau cari sisanya. Kalau udah ketemu, Suke masukin kedalam ramen biar pas Naru-chan makan bakal sehat terus."

Naruto tersenyum manis, matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan riang. "Suke suka Naru-chan. Mata Naru-chan indah mirip bulan sabit. Bibir tipis Naru-chan merah kayak tomat. Suke menyukai bulan sabit dan tomat."

Naruto terkikik. "Kenapa tertawa?"

"Suke gombal!"

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah besok yang dijanjikan Sasuke kemarin.

Disekolah, laki-laki berumur 5 tahun itu memberi Naruto donat dan mendorong ayunannya.

"Donat buat Naru-chan?" lelaki manis itu tersenyum, "Kue nikah?"

"Bukan… itu cincin pernikahan!"

"Kenapa harus donat?!"

"Orang dewasa berpegangan tangan karna mereka memakai cincin pernikahan, jadi mereka terus berpegangan biar cincinnya tidak hilang atau jatuh. Suke mau menikah sama Naru-chan, tapi tidak bisa pegang tangan Naru-chan terus-terusan. Suke harus menggambar, menulis, perang-perangan, ngupil….. makanya pake donat aja. Kita makan cincinnya biar tidak hilang."

Menurut Naruto, ide tersebut bagus sekali.

Akhirnya mereka memakan donatnya sampai habis. Hari ini udara kebetulan agak dingin. Iruka-sensei memutuskan untuk memanggil anak-anak masuk kelas lebih awal kemudian membacakan kisah si kerudung merah dan si serigala jahat. Naruto menyimaknya, sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tersenyum lebar.

Perasaannya seperti meminum jus jeruk ditambah banyak balok gula. Sangat manis.

~ Donut Wedding ~

++++++++++++ FIN ++++++++++++++++

.

.

.

RainDay (Rain Diary):

Hallo Mina! Salam kenal, panggil saja Rain. Ini pertama kalinya Rain nulis di fandom sasunaru. Sebelumnya di ffn, Rain author screenplay. Rain agak kekurangan diksi. (Rain gak terlalu jago bahasa jepang). Maaf kalo banyak typo ya.

Untuk senpai-senpai di fandom ini mohon bimbingannya. (Rain masih anak bawang). Silahkan review jika berkenan. Rain terima kok meski flame, yang penting membangun dan tak menjatuhkan.

Apakah ff ini kurang menarik atau bagaimana?

~Sayonara Minna~


End file.
